<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awake and Dying by PersonyPepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598008">Awake and Dying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper'>PersonyPepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mage Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, ask to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's glad it's almost over, at least. The beast is right there, and all Geralt has to do is drive its sword— wait, is that an egg? And exactly how did Borch and his weapons survive the fall.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ah, so having come up here was null. Excellent. </i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, What if Jaskier had been there during the fight scene in rare species instead of having been asleep?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awake and Dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier scrambles up after them, hovering by the entrance of the cave, ever-grateful that Véa and Téa, surprised to sees Borch alive. Today had been such shit, stressful crossing that flimsy bridge, watching Geralt almost fall of it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He's glad it's almost over, at least. The beast is right there, and all Geralt has to do is drive its sword— wait, is that an egg? And exactly how did Borch and his weapons survive the fall.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah, so having come up here was null. Excellent.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turns to head back, only to find a knife to his neck, "Hush, pretty boy, that money's ours," the dwarf sneers.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blade begins to drag across his skin, a drop of blood running down his neck before the dwarf's speared through with a sword, Geralrt's steel waving from where it's embedded into his chest. He watches as it glows violet before it's violently ripped and in Yenn's hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>It's only then that Jaskier realizes that it isn't just one dwarf, but the entire hunting party. His wound is already closing up and he pays it no mind, his hands taking on a sky-blue glow. Jaskier mutters under his breath, his chaos strong after not using it for so long. It's easy to kill, but he finds himself retreating into he cave, far too many to take on his own.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Aard! <em>Now!</em>" </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier looks at them, just in time to see her wrap her arm around Geralt and press their lips together as he's blown back by strong wind. And suddenly they're back in that crumbling old mayor's house, Jaskier's mouth bloody as he watches Geralt fuck her, heartbroken.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sadness lights up his soul, anger and heartbreak filling him till he can't see, just feels necks snap as he twists his hands, arm digging into chests, through bones and muscle.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If he cannot have Geralt, then he can protect him, at least.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make my day &lt;33 </p><p>
  <a href="https://persony-pepper.tumblr.com">Come say hi on tumblr (@persony-pepper)!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>